


Not what he expected

by freedbowtruckle



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bottom Kim Jonghyun, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Top Kim Kibum | Key, jongkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedbowtruckle/pseuds/freedbowtruckle
Summary: Kibum watches his boyfriend sleep and thinks about their relationship.





	Not what he expected

**Author's Note:**

> Found this short work in my computer and I just felt the need to post it. I'm sorry if it seems inappropriate after Jonghyun's tragic death, but this was and will always be my otp within SHINee and I wanted to share it anyways. I apologise for any kind of mistakes, I wrote it a long time ago and didn't have the heart to change anything, also it's the first time I ever post one of my stories.

Kibum stared at the sleeping form on his chest. The weight of the person wasn't uncomfortable, it was the sort of weight that made you feel loved and secure rather than the one that broke your ribs and left you gasping for air. He stroke the boy's hair mindlessly as he followed the soft features of a face. Kibum felt himself relax as he noticed how at peace he looked, and continued by outlining the crease of each closed eyelid, the cute noose and the pinkish slightly sore lips. The soreness might be due to him actually, it wasn't his fault that his boyfriend's lips were so damn kissable.

He slid upwards as unnoticeable as he could until he was fully seated against the headboard with the man's face in his lap. Kibum hesitated for a second before he proceeded by tentatively stroking away a soft strand of hair that had fallen down to the middle of the forehead. He let his hand stay there, splayed out over the top of the man’s head until he felt his fingers itch with need to do something. He buried his hand in the curly mass of hair and combed through it with his fingers before coming to a halt, scared to wake the sleeping man and he sighed.

Kibum hadn't understood at first, he was the diva-ish one, the one in constant need of attention, wasn't he the one supposed to cling onto his partner, the one who needed to be looked after? Regardless of that he had found himself in charge, the one despite the other's superior muscle-strength that were supposed to protect them from anything that may cause them harm. He with the tall slim body and long legs with makeup that made him look feminine and whose favourite hobby was dancing to songs made by girls were suddenly supposed to take care of the broad shouldered, muscular boy whose abs were brighter that most people's futures. Kibum hadn't said no though, how could he ever to this man? He'd never pushed him away when his hugs lingered a second too long, never refused a kiss nor protested the times he'd insisted on sleeping in his bed.

He'd just quietly accepted that there was no such thing called normalness with him, and that was okay. In fact it was more than okay, having his boyfriend falling apart beneath him in broken cries as he himself moved in and out of him was a sight he planned to never give up on even though Kibum initially thought he himself would be in that position.

He looked down at the still soundly sleeping person. How he had found it comfortable to sleep on Kibum's chest and stomach, which consisted of nothing more than ribs, were above him, his boyfriend's body almost double the size of his own with all the muscles going on. It wasn't logical, Kibum thought, it was against all rules he had thought existed. Surely the smaller was supposed to sleep in the bigger one’s embrace, right? That's how it was, how it should always be. Kibum closed his eyes as he sighed, soon letting out a small smile.

Everything had always been backwards with Jonghyun anyway.


End file.
